


laughing with a mouth of blood

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comic, Digital Art, Exiles, F/F, Found Family, Mid-Canon, a family can be all exiles and no kids, climb the anger tree of repressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Velanna needs to work through some things after the encounter with her former clanmate, and Sigrun's just nosy enough to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wombuttress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombuttress/gifts).



> Happy Wintersend! I hope you enjoy :D

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
